


The Amusement Park

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Burp Kink, Burping, Depictions of vomit, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Hiccup kink, Hiccups, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Sick Alexander Hamilton, Sickfic, Tummy Ache, Vomit, burp - Freeform, emeto, hamfam, hiccuping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request:"Can you do a emeto? Lams maybe alexander laurens and a few other people are at a theme park or such but all the rides are making Alexander feel sick and he ends up vomiting in the middle of the ride or while getting off"You asked and I delivered! Get ready for some Lams, people!***WARNING*** Depictions of vomit, emeto, burp and hiccup kinks ensue. If you do not feel comfortable with these topics, please click away!***WARNING** May not be the best thing I've written, I haven't written emeto in a while. Hope you guys enjoy anyways!





	The Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't written emeto in a while, so this may be a bit rusty. Well, practice makes perfect, I guess!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this story!
> 
> -Cat

As it was Summertime, the group thought it would be a fun idea to stop at a theme park. There was one only a few hours away from their town, and a fun-filled day of rides, games and food is exactly what the group needed. 

****************************************

“Angie, you sure you don’t wanna come with us?”, Laurens asked with a grin. 

“Nah, I’m good. Both Eliza and Peggy have some sort of Summer cold, and I’d feel bad for leaving them both helpless for the day”, Angelica replied. 

Hercules and Lafayette shrugged. 

“Oh well”, Hercules said, “I’m sure the four of us will be just fine”

You see, everyone was positive Angelica and Jefferson had a thing for each other, and Madison, Jefferson’s roommate, confirmed that something may be going on between them. And ever since that first day of Summer vacation at the restaurant, Eliza and Aaron have been hitting it off quite nicely. When Burr was sick, Eliza and her caring ways helped Burr, so, the gentleman that he is, stayed behind as well to help his girl out. 

That left Lafayette, Laurens, Hercules, and of course, Alexander. 

“Wooooo! Ride time!”, Laurens whooped. The four got in Laurens’ car. Laurens, of course, drove his car, with Hercules and Lafayette in the back. They had learned their lesson from the last time, and put Alexander in shotgun, where he was much more comfortable. Everyone was excited for a wonderful day. 

When they finally found their way there, and after an agonizing 20 minutes trying to find a parking spot, the group got out of the car and headed to the park with much anticipation. They got their tickets and zoomed into the park. 

Ride after ride, everyone seemed fine. Well, except for Alexander. After going on so many rides, he began to feel weird. Almost nauseous. Ride after ride was starting to make his stomach hurt. He stood and pondered for a moment, hand pressed firmly to his stomach. 

Laurens was the one to notice Alexander’s slight discomfort. He walked over to him, head tilted to one side. 

“Alex, you good? You look kinda sick”, he said, worry dripping from his voice. He placed a hand on Alexander’s shoulder, which Hamilton took, slowly resting his head on Laurens’ chest. His stomach grumbled audibly, and Laurens tucked a hand under Alexander’s shirt, rubbing it slowly. 

Hamilton let out a soft, breathy burp.

“You doing’ okay?”, he asked once again. Alex grimaced, and stared up at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah….just hungry, I think”

The four of them reached a small booth, where they each ordered food and sat down on a bench. Everyone gasped when they noticed what Alexander was eating. 

“A-are you, Alexander Hamilton, eating…..A SALAD?!”, Lafayette yelled in shock. 

“I’d never thought I’d live to see the day..”, Hercules said fondly, “but isn’t the point of an amusement park to eat anything but….healthy things?”

“Oui, mon ami. I didn’t even know there was a salad bar here”, Lafayette muttered.

“Nah, I’m okay”, Alexander said. 

“Well, you can have some of mine”, Lafayette said triumphantly. 

The temptation became too much for Hamilton as his friends pushed their sweet, fried, food toward him. He leaned forward and began to eat as much food as he could at rapid speed.

He instantly regretted his decision, as he could feel the food pile up inside of his stomach, instantly not agreeing with him. He snuggled deeper into Laurens on the bench they were sitting at, and groaned into his chest quietly, stifling a queasy hiccup. 

Come to think of it, he was feeling rather queasy. 

Laurens looked down at Alex in surprise as he felt Alex’s belly gurgle ominously beside him. He pressed a hand to Alexander’s queasy stomach, making Hamilton squirm uncomfortably, then letting out a long, wet burp. 

“Alex? You doi-”  
“Laurens! Alexander! Come quickly, mes amis! The line for the twister is the shortest it’s been all day!”, Lafayette yelled, beckoning the two over to where him and Hercules were standing in the surprisingly short line. 

Laurens stared worryingly at Alex.

“Hey, are you sure you can go on this ride? I don’t want you to throw up”, he said, concerned. Alexander just shrugged, one eyebrow arched. 

“Pshhhh….I’ll be damn fine. Stop worrying about me! The twister is like the smallest ride here! I’ll be fine!”, he said, loudly. Alex had just enough charisma to make Laurens get off his back.

The twister was fine. It made Alex feel sicker, but, as stubborn as he is, didn’t speak up. He couldn’t damage his pride. And his seemingly iron stomach. 

The next rides were pushing him over the edge, however. After sharing a sprite and a bag of popcorn with Lafayette, he began to feel gross. 

Fear struck him like lightning.

"What if I do throw up? I can’t let them see me like that, it would be horrible. Embarrassing. I have such a hard time talking about my stomach aches, it’s basically impossible to talk about…...throwing up around them…"

They finally reached the biggest ride in the park: the Iron Giant. It has twists and turns like you’ve never seen before. Rumors are that someone once died from shock on the Behemoth. Their eyes glistened at the sight. Alex gulped nervously. He could feel the popcorn and soda already bubbling inside of him. 

He took a deep breath, and got in line with the rest of them. He couldn’t let them down now. 

As everyone clipped into this insane ride, Hamilton began to feel bile at the back of his throat. He convulsively swallowed. He’ll be fine. 

He sat next to Laurens, Hercules and Lafayette seated across from them, and the ride started to move. First slowly, then it rapidly twisted and turned in every possible way. It shook the crowd, and everyone began making fearful yells, yet everyone looked so filled with adrenaline. The rapid movement shook Alexander, and he felt his stomach jostling inside of him. He let out long, wet belches as the ride went on, groaning loudly each time a burp made it’s way up his throat. 

He clung onto the bars beside him and in front of him, trying to to throw up on his friends. He queasily screwed his eyes shut, and waited for hell to be over. 

When the ride finally stopped, Alexander ripped off his buckles and bars, and slowly walked over to a bench, his hand on his stomach. 

Laurens ran over to him and said, “Alex! Oh...you don’t look so good….Here, let’s get you to a trash can”

When they got to a garbage can, Laurens pulled back Alex’s hair into a bun, and rubbed his back. Hamilton breathed heavily in front of the trash can, and whimpered. 

“Baby, just let it out”, Laurens said, “You’ll feel a lot better after, Alex”

“I-I can’t”, Alex whined, letting out a thick belch, then another hiccup.

Laurens nodded in sympathy, then ran a gentle hand down Alex’s abdomen, triggering the nausea even more. 

Alex gripped the sides of the trash can, gagging inaudibly, before a thick stream of bile bubbled up from his throat. He burped wetly again, and another hot stream of bile poured into the garbage can. After convulsively gagging a couples more times, he cleared his throat, and Laurens beckoned him to a seat, where hot tears poured down his face. 

“S-sorry…”, Alexander murmured to Laurns, who ran a hand through Alex’s sweaty hair. 

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about”, Laurens whispered to Alex. Lafayette ran over, worry clouding his face as he spoke rapidly in french, while Hercules brought over bottles of water and some napkins.

Lafayette bought some ginger ale, and brought it over to the suffering Ham. 

“Here, mon cher. This’ll help settle your stomach”, he said, gently. 

After a couple sips, and quite a few burps, he felt well enough to walk back to the car, where he slept, after taking gravol of course, his head on Laurens’ lap, and his hands on his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any Hamilton burp-hiccup-emeto prompts you've always wanted? Well, maybe I can make that a reality! Please comment a prompt of the said topics, and maybe I can make a story dedicated to your request, just like this one!
> 
> Don't be shy! (DO NOT DO VORE OR MPREG AT THE MOMENT, MY APOLOGIES) I do not have a problem with these, I'm just not into them and cant't really write them yet! 
> 
> -Cat


End file.
